Setetes Cinta dalam Rinai Hujan
by Ishida Yuri Kobayakawa
Summary: Seumur hidupku, aku selalu membenci hujan. Tapi, itu dulu.  Karena hujan telah mempertemukan aku denganmu...
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

_Halo minna-san...! Perkenalkan ya...aku masih dibilang baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya..._

_Sebenarnya aku bikin cerita ini barengan sama author lain, Auramour Pixie , jadi ini sebenarnya bisa dibilang duet ceritanya hehe._

_Oke deh, selamat menikmati karya pertama kami di fandom ini ya..._

**Setetes Cinta dalam Rinai Hujan**

**By: Yuri Misaki and Auramour Pixie**

**Disclaimer : All of charas in Gundam Seed/Destiny by © Sunrise**

**( OOC, typo, dan lain-lain )**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

**-Lacus's POV-**

"_Kisah yang kau rajut pada rinai tarian hujan sore ini_

_Adalah gemerlap mimpi dan getir kesedihan_

_yang mengalun pelan menyusuri relung hati, selasar waktu_

_dan derap putus asa yang luruh dalam hening__"_

Kalau dipikir ulang kembali, aku masih bingung, mengapa aku bisa melupakan rasa benciku pada hujan yang sudah seperti musuh bagiku.

Padahal, memori burukku akan hujan terus saja menghantuiku selama ini tanpa henti.

Kenapa ya?

Clak Clak Clak

Tetes demi tetes hujan terus saja mewarnai sore kelabu itu membuat mood-ku memburuk. Meskipun rinai hujan itu terlihat menari dan meliuk dengan irama yang syahdu, tetap saja tak merubah pandanganku akan hujan.

Aku... tetap saja benci hujan.

Tuk!

Tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara jendela kamarku yang dilempar sesuatu. Pada awalnya, mungkin aku akan marah pada orang itu yang makin membuat _mood_-ku rusak hari ini.

Tapi, ketika ternyata sosok itu adalah dia –yang kini tengah menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya yang mampu membuat rona merah muda di pipiku muncul– aku jadi lega.

Karena sekarang, aku ingat...

...bahwa dia-lah yang berhasil membuatku mulai menyukai hujan.


	2. Chapter 2 : One

**Setetes Cinta dalam Rinai Hujan**

**By: Yuri Misaki and Auramour Pixie**

**Disclaimer : All of charas in Gundam Seed/Destiny by © Sunrise**

**( OOC, typo, dan lain-lain )**

* * *

><p><strong>One...<strong>

**-Normal's POV-  
><strong>

Langit tampak mendung. Awan hitam mulai bergerombol menyelimuti atmosfer. Suhu di bumi melonjak turun, udara dingin menguar, menyelubungi setiap sudut tempat di kota besar ini. Tetesan-tetesan air jatuh perlahan menyentuh permukaan tanah, mengikis jalanan beraspal yang mulai tergenangi air. Hari ini hujan turun lagi.

Seorang gadis remaja _coordinator_ dan berrambut merah muda tengah bersandar pada sebuah kursi di dekat jendela. Sebuah selimut tebal melapisi tubuh mungilnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Secangkir coklat hangat yang masih mengepul bertengger manis di meja sebelahnya. Sepasang mata biru mudanya memandang pemandangan di balik jendela. Ia menghela napas panjang. Di raut wajahnya tersirat sebongkah rasa bosan dan kesal. Satu hal yang dari dulu tidak berubah, ia tetap membenci hujan.

"Lagi-lagi hujan," gumamnya pasrah. Ia mengeratkan selimut yang dikenakannya kala udara semakin dingin. Sesekali ia meraih cangkir pada meja sebelahnya kemudian menyesap isinya perlahan.

Berkali-kali ia pandangi suasana hujan dari balik jendela kamarnya, berharap akan reda suatu saat. Namun tiada hasil, hujan masih tetap setia mengguyur kota ini. Urat-urat kecewa timbul di wajah gadis itu. Ia menopangkan wajahnya pada kedua belah tangannya di meja. Ingin rasanya ia keluar rumah. Namun lagi-lagi hujan menghambatnya. Penyebab utama ia membatalkan janjinya.

"_Hufth_…" lagi-lagi gadis itu menghela napasnya. Seharusnya saat ini ia tengah berkumpul bersama kawan-kawan dekatnya, berbincang-bincang ringan, berceloteh ria, bercanda-tawa. Bukannya terperangkap di dalam rumah seperti ini. Benar-benar membosankan! Ah ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya mengutuk hujan ini. Mengapa dirinya dan hujan selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutan?

Cklek. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Gadis itu sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela, menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Ia melihat sesosok wanita cantik paruh baya tengah berada di muka pintu kamarnya, sang ibunda tercinta.

"Kau tidak keluar kamar, Lacus?" tanya ibunya lembut.

"Aku sedang bosan, Bu," ujar gadis yang dipanggil Lacus itu pelan.

Sang ibu tersenyum prihatin, kemudian berjalan mendekat menuju anaknya. Ia melihat suasana di balik jendela. Hujan. "Nampaknya kau masih tidak menyukai hujan ya, bukan begitu, Lacus?"

Gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sejenak, matanya masih tertumbuk pada pemandangan dari balik jendela.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kamu membantu ibu membuat _cake_ arbei kesukaanmu?" tawar sang ibu yang sontak berhasil membuat anaknya menolehkan pandangan ke arahnya. Nampaknya mulai timbul rasa tertarik dari raut wajah gadis itu. Apalagi setelah mendengar ibunya akan membuat _cake_ arbei. Makanan manis _favorite_nya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kamu pergi sebentar keluar untuk membeli bahan-bahannya."

"Tapi di luar masih hujan, Bu," gerutunya malas.

Mendengar jawaban anaknya, sang ibu malah semakin menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Tidak ada salahnya kan daripada hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Lagipula sepertinya hujan mulai agak reda, tidak selebat tadi," setelah melontarkan kalimat terakhirnya, ia bergegas keluar dari kamar anaknya perlahan.

Gadis itu hanya menghela napas malas berkali-kali. 'Sungguh merepotkan,' batinnya dalam hati. Namun sejenak kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berjalan gontai keluar kamar menyusul ibunya.

...

Clak clak. Suara gemuruh sepatu beradu dengan aspal yang sudah digenangi air. Sang pemilik sepatu itu berjalan ringan, melintasi jalanan yang basah oleh tetesan air hujan. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah payung berwarna _baby pink_ yang menyelimuti dirinya dari air hujan yang jatuh perlahan. Hujan memang sudah sedikit reda, tidak terlalu deras. Namun tetap saja gadis yang satu ini masih tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau unsur hujan. Jika bukan karena masalah _cake_ arbei, ia tidak mau repot-repot keluar rumah hanya untuk menerobos hujan.

"Ayolah supermarket sudah tidak jauh dari sini," gumamnya pada diri sendiri seraya mempercepat gerak langkahnya. Namun perlahan langkahnya terhentikan sesuatu. Di hadapannya terhampar genangan air yang cukup besar. Ia menatap genangan itu dengan seksama. Bias-bias cahaya memantulkan siluet dirinya dalam genangan. Ia memandang bayangan dirinya yang terpantulkan.

'Craaassh'. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam melenggang cepat tepat di depan dirinya menghantam genangan air itu. Sontak rok terusan yang dikenakan gadis itu basah kuyup terkena cipratan air. Ia terdiam memandangi pakaiannya yang basah. Terkejut? Pasti. Kesal? Jangan ditanya. Mana mungkin ia tidak merasa kesal sedikitpun?

Tak jauh dari tempat ia berpijak, mobil sedan tersebut berhenti. Kemudian keluar sesosok lelaki berperawakan atletis dan berrambut cokelat. Dilihat dari wajah dan _style_-nya, nampaknya lelaki itu masih remaja, umurnya berkisar antara 17-18 tahun. Ia berjalan tegap, mendekat ke arah gadis yang hampir ia tabrak. Lelaki itu kemudian berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Ia menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Gadis itu menatap balik sinis, ia tidak suka dipandangi seperti itu. Kemudian ia bermaksud mengatakan sumpah serapahnya.

"Hei kamu! Lihat-lihat jalan dong kalau lagi menyetir! Lihat nih, bajuku jadi basah semua! Untung saja aku gak ketabrak! Dasar, kau ini!"

"Maaf..aku tak sengaja...apa ada yang luka?" tanpa disangka, lelaki itu malah berusaha mendekatinya dan mulai menyentuh lengannya, dan tentu saja ia tak mengindahkannya.

"Jangan macam-macam ya!" serunya tajam.

"Aku kan' sudah minta maaf...," entah mengapa lelaki ini seolah tak peduli dengan kemarahan gadis di depannya itu, dan ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada menyesal dan seperti mau... menangis?

"Eh...," melihat kenyataan yang ada di depannya, gadis itu menjadi bingung. Matanya membulat sempurna. Raut mukanya menjadi serba salah. Tentu saja, ia tak menyangka bahwa reaksi lelaki itu akan menjadi melankolis seperti ini.

Ia akhirnya merasa bersalah juga telah memarahi habis-habisan lelaki itu, apalagi ketika melihat mata _violet_ lelaki itu berkaca-kaca. Tapi karena _gengsi_, gadis itu akhirnya beranjak dari tempat ia berpijak, melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang tertunda. Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya pada genangan air tersebut, tak peduli sepatunya kini menjadi basah kuyup terkena cipratan air. Hanya satu hal yang kini sedang ia rasakan. Kesal.

Ah ingin sekali rasanya ia mengutuk dan mencincang-cincang lelaki sialan itu! Kalau saja lelaki itu tak berusaha minta maaf padanya dengan nada yang teramat sangat menyesal tadi, sudah pasti ia akan menghajarnya. Bayangkan saja dia sudah membuatnya _mood_-nya 'jauh' lebih buruk. Camkan itu, jauh lebih buruk! Padahal sebelumnya _mood_ gadis itu sudah _down _lantaran hujan turun dan sekarang ditambah lagi kejadian barusan yang melibatkan lelaki-sialan-tak-tahu-diri itu. Bagus! Cukup sudah _mood_nya hari ini hancur berantakan.

...

Klang. Pintu sebuah supermarket terbuka. Seorang gadis melenggang keluar. Kedua tangannya nampak penuh dengan kantong-kantong plastik belanjaannya. Ia menengadah ke atas sejenak. Bulir-bulir air hujan masih setia turun, sepertinya sedari tadi hujan belum surut juga. Gadis itu memindahkan kantong-kantong belanjaannya ke satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain sibuk membuka payung. Ia mulai menerobos hujan yang tidak terlalu deras itu.

Langkah-langkah kakinya yang ringan beradu dengan jalanan basah. Gadis itu berjalan pelan sembari kedua matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling jalanan. Seketika matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah _cafe_ di seberang jalan. _Une Tasse deCafé_, _cafe_ yang baru saja didirikan di tengah kota ramai ini nampaknya tak pernah sepi dari pengunjung. Wajar saja karena lokasinya yang strategis, tempatnya yang _cozy_, serta harganya yang cukup terjangkau mampu membuat _cafe_ ini selalu ramai.

Gadis itu memandang suasana _cafe_ itu dari balik dinding kacanya yang transparan. Hampir di setiap sudut tempat duduk di _cafe_ itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang tengah menyesap minuman hangat dan cemilan-cemilan ringan. Sekilas muncul keinginan untuk mampir ke _cafe_ itu.

"Hmm sepertinya nikmat sekali mencicipi secangkir _café au lait _ditemani dengan sepiring pai apel," gumamnya pelan. Kemudian ia kembali memandang ke atas, "Sepertinya hujan juga belum reda, tak ada salahnya kan untuk mampir sebentar," gadis itu masih menimbang-nimbang keinginannya.

Tergiur oleh hasrat untuk mampir sejenak, akhirnya gadis itu memantapkan keputusannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan kendaraan yang lewat tidak terlalu padat. Setelah dirasa jalanan sudah cukup lenggang, gadis itu kemudian menyeberangi jalanan dan lantas berjalan riang memasuki _Une Tasse deCafé_.

Secangkir _café au lait_ dan sepiring pai apel telah lengkap menemani gadis itu di sebuah meja _café_. Ia memandang pemandangan di luar dari balik dinding kaca _café_ itu yang transparan. Ia sengaja memilih meja di pojok ruangan. Tak terlalu ramai dan yang paling penting ia mendapatkan sebuah ketenangan. Biarpun terletak di sudut, namun dari meja ini dapat terlihat jalanan di luar dengan jelas. Itulah mengapa ia memilih untuk duduk di meja ini.

Gadis itu tersenyum puas menatap piring dan cangkir yang telah kosong di hadapannya. Keinginannya untuk mampir ke _café_ telah ia penuhi. Kini tiba saatnya pulang ke rumah. Di rumah pasti sang ibunda tercinta tengah menanti kedatangannya. Ia menatap jalanan di luar. Bagus! Nampaknya hujan sudah mulai reda. Ia pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan bergegas ke luar_ café_.

Jalanan memang masih basah, tetapi butir-butiran hujan sudah tidak mengguyur aspal lagi. Entah mengapa _mood_ gadis yang kini tengah menyusuri jalanan itu berubah drastis. Ia yang tadinya dilanda _mood_ buruk kini malah menampakkan wajah riangnya. Sepertinya dampak berhentinya hujan sangat memengaruhi _mood_nya. Lihat saja sedari tadi senyum tak kunjung surut dari raut wajahnya. Ia terus berjalan sembari bersenandung ria sembari memutar-mutarkan sebelah tangannya.

Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba semakin lambat, lambat, dan akhirnya ia berhenti. Ia menatap heran tangannya yang sedari tadi ia putarkan. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal kala ia mengayunkan tangannya. Seperti ada yang hilang dari genggamannya. Ia berpikir sejenak, memutar otak, dan mengingat-ngingat kembali. Kemudian ia kembali melirik tangannya. Ah, sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu yang luput dari pikirannya. Pantas saja ia merasa ada yang aneh ketika tangannya diayun-ayunkan. Ternyata ia melupakan payungnya yang masih tertinggal di _café _tadi.

"Duh kenapa bisa sampai lupa?" gumamnya pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia memutarkan tubuhnya, berbalik arah menuju _café_ yang tadi ia singgahi.

...

Seorang gadis tengah mengedarkan pandangannya kala memasuki _Une Tasse deCafé. _Pandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada meja di pojok _café_. Namun ada yang berbeda. Meja tersebut kini telah ditempati seorang remaja lelaki yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan _laptop_nya. Hah lelaki? Ia memerhatikan lelaki itu dengan seksama dari jauh. Parasnya nampak tak asing lagi baginya. Rasanya ia mengenali wajah itu.

Timbul rasa penasaran di benak gadis itu. Ia ingin sekali beranjak menghampiri meja itu namun kakinya mendadak lumpuh, sulit digerakkan. Sejenak tersirat keraguan dalam hatinya. Tetapi mau tak mau ia harus berjalan ke meja itu. Terlebih lagi payungnya masih tertinggal di sana. Ia berpikir sebentar kemudian ia memutar sepasang matanya sembari menghela napas. Baiklah, lagipula ia hanya ingin memastikan saja dan mengambil balik payungnya.

Gadis itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri meja di pojok _café_. Langkahnya semakin dekat ke arah meja itu. Kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia memerhatikan lelaki yang masih sibuk dengan _laptop_nya. Sejenak kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya, pandangannya tak lepas dari lelaki itu. Urat-urat kekesalan mulai nampak di wajahnya. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Pantas saja ia merasa tak asing lagi melihat lelaki itu.

'Huh! Kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengan lelaki-sialan-tak-tahu-diri yang hampir menabrakku itu?' ia membatin kesal dalam hati. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menumpahkan segala amarahnya kepada lelaki-sialan-tak-tahu-diri di depannya. Namun ia memendam keinginannya itu. Ia harus menahan emosinya kali ini, 'Baiklah, aku hanya meminta izin saja mengambil payungku lalu langsung keluar dari _café_ ini.'

"Maaf, bolehkah aku mengambil payungku yang ada di sebelah sana? Tadi aku sempat mampir ke sini dan payungku ketinggalan. Jadi, bolehkah?"

Tak ada reaksi dari lelaki tersebut, entah karena suaranya yang kecil atau karena lelaki ini tak memperhatikannya?

"Permisi, apa boleh aku mengambil payungku yang di sana?" Ia mencoba mengulang kembali dengan sedikit memperbesar volume suaranya.

Namun nihil, tetap tak ada reaksi dari lelaki yang masih saja menatap serius _laptop_nya. Bahkan ia tak menoleh sedikit pun pada gadis di samping mejanya ini.

'Sebenarnya dia ini bisa denger orang ngomong gak sih?' umpat gadis itu dalam hati.

Gadis itu hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Ia terpaksa mengatupkan kembali mulutnya yang sempat terbuka. Bagus! Sudah dua kali ia dibuat kesal. Kali ini ia tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan kelakuan lelaki-sialan-tak-tahu-diri di depannya itu. Namun ia malas untuk meladeninya, ia tak ingin membuat lebih banyak masalah lagi dengannya.

Akhirnya ia menyambar payung yang tertopang di kursi _café_ itu. Matanya menatap sinis lelaki-sialan-tak-tahu-diri di hadapannya. Kemudian ia melenggang pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Cukup sudah _mood_nya yang sempat membaik kini kembali hancur berkeping-keping hanya karena lelaki-sialan-tak-tahu-diri itu.

Sementara lelaki itu hanya melirik sejenak gadis itu yang kini sudah berada di luar café. Kemudian sepasang mata _violet_nya beralih kembali pada _laptop_ dihadapannya.

...


	3. Chapter 3 : Two

**Setetes Cinta dalam Rinai Hujan**

**By: Yuri Misaki and Auramour Pixie**

**Disclaimer : All of charas in Gundam Seed/Destiny by © Sunrise**

**( OOC, typo, dan lain-lain )**

* * *

><p><strong>Two...<strong>

"Lacus-chan!"

Pemilik nama Lacus itu menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat seorang gadis berrambut kuning cerah di luar gerbang sekolah yang kini sedang berlari ke arahnya. Kemudian ia berhenti, menunggu gadis itu menghampiri dirinya.

"Hei, Lacus, _tumben _sekali kau datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah. Biasanya kan kau selalu datang di saat detik-detik terakhir sebelum bel berbunyi," ujarnya setelah berada di hadapan Lacus.

"Ah, kau ini terlalu mendramatisir saja, Cagalli," tanggap Lacus santai sembari melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Hei, aku serius! Apa dirimu sedang dilanda masalah?" tanya gadis yang bernama Cagalli itu seraya menyusul Lacus.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin berganti suasana saja. Lagipula memangnya salah ya kalau aku datang lebih awal ke sekolah?"

"Tidak sih, hanya tidak biasa saja," jawab Cagalli cukup singkat. Lalu sejenak kemudian ia hanya berdiam diri sembari terus berjalan di samping Lacus. Dia sudah mengetahui sifat Lacus yang seperti itu apabila sedang ada masalah. Karena itu sedari tadi ia tidak berkomentar, sebab ia tahu itu hanya akan membuat Lacus semakin marah. Cagalli adalah sahabat Lacus sejak masa Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Jadi ia sudah cukup tahu seluk-beluk sifat Lacus seperti apa.

Langkah Lacus perlahan terhenti. Cagalli yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh heran ke arah Lacus. Sedangkan Lacus hanya diam terpaku di tempat itu. Sepasang matanya tertuju pada dua orang lelaki yang tengah sibuk berbincang-bincang di depan sebuah kelas. Sekilas nampak keterkejutan di wajahnya.

'Hah dia? Tidak salah lagi. Ya, Tuhan, kenapa aku harus selalu bertemu dengan orang itu?' teriaknya pasrah dalam hati. Raut wajahnya yang awalnya menyiratkan rasa terkejut berubah menjadi kesal. Bagus sekali! Ternyata lelaki-sialan-tak-tahu-diri, yang telah membuat _mood_nya hancur berantakan kemarin, itu satu sekolah dengannya.

"Cagalli, siapa sih orang itu?" tanya Lacus tiba-tiba sembari menunjukkan tangannya ke arah dua orang lelaki tadi.

Cagalli kemudian menengok ke arah yang ditunjukkan Lacus. Seketika ia menoleh heran ke arah Lacus, "Hah masa kamu tidak tahu? Dia kan Sei, Ketua OSIS sekolah kita."

"Duh, aku juga tahu kalau orang itu sih," ujar Lacus sedikit kesal. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya, "Maksudku orang yang disebelahnya. Yang sedang memakai _earphone_ di telinganya itu."

"Oh dia? Kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari tadi, Lacus? Haha…" kata Cagalli memastikan. Gelak tawa ringan menghiasi raut wajahnya yang manis itu. Sementara Lacus hanya mendelik kesal ke arah Cagalli.

"Dia itu Kira Yamato, keponakan kepala sekolah kita yang sekarang duduk di kelas XI-4 _loh_, Lacus. Kamu tidak tahu?" ucap Cagalli seraya memanggil Lacus dengan nama kecilnya.

Lacus lagi-lagi membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Cagalli, "Hah? Masa? Kok rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah ya?"

"Yah, kamu ini tidak _up-to-date_ sekali, Lacus. Dia kan termasuk siswa terpopuler di sekolah ini. Sudah tampan, keren, _cool_, pintar, tajir lagi. Ah, pokoknya lengkap _deh_! Hanya saja sayangnya sifatnya itu pendiam dan melankolis, terutama kepada anak-anak perempuan," cerocos Cagalli panjang lebar tanpa henti memuji-muji sesosok yang bernama Kira itu.

Lacus hanya dapat mendengarkan omongan Cagalli yang panjangnya bukan main itu dengan malas. Ia sudah sangat hapal sifat Cagalli yang kelewat cerewet ini. Kemudian tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi Lacus segera beranjak pergi dari tempat ia berpijak menuju kelas. Cagalli pun dengan setia kembali mendampingi Lacus di sampingnya sembari sesekali berceloteh ria. Lacus melewati lelaki-sialan-tak-tahu-diri yang ternyata bernama Kira itu, yang sedang bersama temannya, dengan cuek_._

Namun sekilas tanpa sengaja Lacus melirik Kira saat melewatinya. Nampak sedikit keterkejutan di wajahnya melihat Kira yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

_Violet_ dan biru muda.

Sedetik kemudian pemilik kedua pasang mata tersebut membuang mukanya masing-masing ke arah lain. Cagalli yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian tersebut tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. Ia melirik Lacus yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Rona merah nampak menghiasi pipinya yang putih. Langkah-langkahnya terasa canggung.

'Baiklah, sepertinya kisah baru akan dimulai,' batin Cagalli dalam hati dengan senyum yang tak kunjung menghilang dari wajahnya.

...

Derap langkah kaki seseorang bergema di sepanjang koridor Archangel _Senior__ High School_. Terlihat seorang gadis nampak terburu-buru. Ia terus berlari dengan tertatih-tatih menuju gerbang depan. Namun mendadak ia berhenti. Ia menatap lirih suasana di luar gerbang sekolah. Bulir-bulir air jatuh teratur menyentuh tanah menimbulkan suara gemericik khasnya. Hujan. Lagi.

"Huh, apakah tiada hari tanpa hujan?" keluhnya kesal. Ia melirik sebuah jam tangan yang terpasang di lengannya. Pukul 16.30. 'Ya ampun, sudah sore ditambah hujan lagi. Mimpi buruk macam apa ini?' Sekelebat rasa kecewa singgah di hatinya. Ia menyesal tadi berdiam diri terlebih dulu di perpustakaan dengan setumpuk penuh novel yang menemaninya selama berjam-jam. Akibatnya ia pulang lebih telat dari biasanya.

"Lacus-chan!"

Dari kejauhan terdengar seseorang memanggil nama gadis, yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, itu. Sontak Lacus menengok ke belakang, memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya. Sesosok gadis yang lain berlari terengah-engah menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau belum pulang, Lacus?"

"Menurutmu? Lihat saja sendiri aku masih berdiri di sini, Cagalli," jawab Lacus datar menatap wajah sahabatnya itu. Sementara Cagalli yang sedari tadi ditatapnya hanya menyunggingkan senyum cerianya seperti biasa. Lacus hanya mendengus pelan melihat sahabatnya itu, "Kau sendiri mengapa masih berkeluyuran di sekolah?"

"Jangan menatapku sinis begitu _dong_, Lacus! Aku hanya sedang ada urusan dengan guru. Nah, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Lacus hanya memutar kedua pasang mata biru mudanya, "Hanya menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan."

"Hah? Apa?" Cagalli membelalakkan matanya terkejut, "Kau pergi ke perpustakaan? Tidak biasanya."

"Hanya ingin menyendiri saja, berganti suasana."

Mendengar jawaban singkat Lacus, Cagalli tidak bermaksud menanggapinya. Ia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah payung kecil berwarna kuning sudah berada di tangannya. Kemudian ia melebarkan payung tersebut dan baru akan mulai menerobos hujan yang cukup deras. Namun ia menengok sebentar ke arah Lacus.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Lacus-ku sayang. Maaf tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku sedang terburu-buru, ada acara keluarga menantiku."

"Tak apa. Pulanglah, keluargamu pasti sudah menunggumu. Oh, iya sampaikan salamku untuk saudaramu ya, Cagalli!" ucap Lacus lembut sembari menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya.

"Oke, akan kusampaikan. Dah, Lacus! Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah," ujar Cagalli sembari melambaikan sebelah tangannya kepada Lacus. Kemudian ia segera berbalik arah dan berjalan ringan melintas ke luar gerbang. Tanpa terasa kini sosok Cagalli semakin jauh dan akhirnya luput dari pandangan Lacus.

Lacus menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi ia lambaikan balik ke Cagalli. Senyum yang tadi sempat bercorak di wajahnya perlahan-lahan surut. Ia memandang lurus ke depan. Tetesan-tetesan hujan masih setia mengguyur jalanan. Kemudian ia beralih pandang, menengok ke sekelilingnya. Namun ia tidak dapat menemukan seorangpun. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Ia kembali sendirian di sini.

Hanya ditemani oleh hujan menyebalkan yang sangat ia benci itu. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas lelah dan kembali menunggu hujan reda sendirian lagi. Ingat! Sendirian. Dengan kata lain tak seorangpun yang menemaninya dan ia benci itu. Sendirian. "_Hufth_, aku berharap saat ini tengah berada di rumah," gumamnya pasrah.

"Hei, kamu! Belum pulang?"

Lacus terpaksa menoleh ke belakang mendengar 'seperti' ada yang memanggilnya. Seketika ia termangu memandang sosok yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis, menampakkan kekesalan.

Mengapa di saat-saat begini ia harus bertemu dengan lelaki-sialan-tak-tahu-diri, yang ternyata bernama Kira, yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Lacus sinis.

"Tentu saja. Jangan marah begitu dong... aku kan' hanya bertanya" balas Kira seolah tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan tajam Lacus tadi.

Lacus kaget dengan balasan dari lawan bicaranya itu. Sudah tiga kali –kalau dihitung dengan kejadian menyebalkan waktu itu— luapan kekesalannya hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh sosok menyebalkan ini.

'Benar kata Cagalli, orang ini aneh sekali dengan sifat melankolisnya itu' gerutu Lacus dalam hati.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak marah? Mungkin saja kau lupa tapi aku masih saja kesal dengan kejadian waktu itu tahu!" seolah tak peduli dengan jawaban yang akan didapatnya nanti, ia terus saja meluapkan kekesalannya pada lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, tapi hei, nona, punyakah kau sopan santun sedikit dalam berbicara?" ujar Kira dengan nada setengah menyindir. Rupanya ia masih ingat dengan kejadian itu.

"Jangan seenaknya mengajariku sopan santun! Apakah dirimu sendiri sudah cukup sopan, Tuan-Sok-Tahu?"

"Oke..oke, cukup! Sepertinya kali ini kau benar-benar marah padaku ya? Maaf deh maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu kesal sejak kejadian kemarin, tapi tolong jawab pertanyaanku sekarang! Terus terang aku khawatir karena tak biasanya seorang gadis belum pulang sampai sesore ini."

Lacus mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia menggeram kesal menatap makhluk menjengkelkan di depannya. Bagaimana tidak? Entah bagaimana caranya tiap ia melemparkan kekesalannya, lelaki itu seolah tak terpengaruh, malah lagi-lagi mencoba meminta maaf dengan nada suara yang terdengar terlalu melankolis untuk seorang lelaki. Ah, rasanya ia ingin mencabik-cabik makhluk di depannya itu.

"Apakah perlu? Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Lacus sinis, ia mendelik ke arah Kira. 'Makan tuh _omongan_!' batinnya puas.

Kira hanya terlihat bingung dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca kembali. Ia bingung menghadapi gadis di depannya itu. Padahal biasanya ia sangat mudah menaklukan gadis-gadis lainnya. Jelas saja karena julukan 'Sang Cassanova' tak pernah luput dari dirinya. Pesona melankolisnya justru mampu membuat para gadis tunduk bahkan bertekuk lutut. Tapi, mengapa dirinya sangat sulit menjinakkan gadis satu ini? Apakah karena gadis itu sudah terlanjur kesal dan membenci dirinya?

"Boleh aku tahu namamu, Nona?" tanya Kira akhirnya. Sepertinya ia sudah menyerah meladeni gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Lacus, Lacus Clyne. Ingat baik-baik!" jawab Lacus dengan cengiran sinisnya.

"Baik, akan kuingat selalu, Lacus-san," balas Kira dengan senyumnya yang ramah, "Rupanya kau masih ingat dengan kejadian itu ya?"

Lacus menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, "Baru sadar ya? Dan asal kau tahu terima kasih karena sudah membuat hari kemarin menjadi hancur berantakan, Kira-san!"

"Kau tahu namaku rupanya. Baik, itu tak masalah," ujar Kira Lalu Ia menatap ke luar jalan sejenak. Hujan tidak lagi deras, walaupun masih menyisakan rintik-rintik air. Sepasang mata _violet_nya kemudian beralih pandang melirik jam tangan yang menempel pada lengannya. Pukul 5 sore. Sudah waktunya pulang.

Kira berjalan pelan menerobos hujan yang sudah mulai reda itu. Namun mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya menatap ke arah Lacus.

"Kau masih di sini?"

"Apakah matamu buta mendadak? Sudah jelas-jelas dari tadi aku di sini," jawab Lacus sinis.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kira lagi dengan lembut sekali mencoba sabar. Ia perlahan berjalan balik ke arah Lacus.

Lacus buru-buru melirik Kira yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan keheranan. Sejak kapan Tuan-Sok-Tahu jadi perhatian seperti ini?

"Tidak. Aku tidak membawa payung, jadi kutunggu sampai hujan benar-benar reda."

"Mau menunggu sampai kapan, heh? Sekarang sedang musim hujan, sampai malam pun hujan ini tidak akan benar-benar reda."

Lacus mendelik kesal ke arah Kira, "Terserah aku kan mau nunggu sampai kapan juga. Pulang sana! Jangan ganggu aku di sini!"

Bukannya marah karena telah 'diusir' dengan tak sopan seperti itu, Kira malah menatap lembut gadis di depannya itu dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang tentu saja tak disangka gadis tersebut,

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

Sontak sepasang mata biru muda Lacus membulat lebar. Apakah ia tak salah dengar? Ia baru saja mendengar sesosok Kira menawarinya pulang. Dunia pasti sudah kiamat.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar?" tanya Lacus memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tak salah.

Kira menghela napas pendek, "Sudahlah, kau ikut saja... anggap saja ini tanda permintaan maafku padamu." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Lacus, ia langsung menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya ke luar.

"Hei, kata siapa aku sudah bilang setuju? Lepaskan aku! Seenaknya saja kau ini!," omel Lacus yang tak sudi tangannya diseret-seret Kira. Namun Kira tak mengindahkannya dan tetap menyeret tangan Lacus menuju motornya yang tengah terparkir di sana.

Melihat itu, akhirnya Lacus bungkam. Dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata lagi untuk membalas perbuatan Kira. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya di balik sosok Kira yang melankolis dan pendiam ini ternyata dia baik juga bukan?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memaafkanmu atas kejadian kemarin."

Kira melirik Lacus sejenak yang sudah tak memberontak lagi, "Terima kasih."

Kira lalu berhenti di depan motor ninja merahnya. Ia mulai melepaskan tangan Lacus yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Kemudian ia menyambar dua helm. Salah satunya ia kenakan di kepalanya sementara yang lain ia kasihkan ke Lacus. Tak lama setelahnya Kira mulai menaiki motornya, ia menghidupkan mesin motor tersebut.

"Naik!" perintah Kira pada Lacus yang tengah selesai memasang helm di kepalanya.

Tanpa dikomando kedua kalinya, Lacus langsung menaiki motor Kira. Ia berpegangan tangan pada sisi motor.

"Kau akan jatuh kalau hanya berpegang di situ," ujar Kira tegas ketika melihat Lacus melalui kaca spion motornya.

Lacus mendengus kesal. 'Banyak sekali sih maunya,' batinnya dalam hati. Namun ia mulai menuruti perintah Kira dengan berpegangan pada jaketnya.

"Rumahmu di daerah mana?" tanya Kira sebelum menjalankan motornya.

"Di Komplek Griya Utara," jawab Lacus singkat.

"Baiklah, kebetulan rumah aku searah denganmu," kata Kira singkat. Ia segera mengendarai motornya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

Lacus perlahan menyunggingkan senyumnya, 'Ternyata seorang Kira punya sisi baik dan perhatiannya juga walaupun agak tersembunyi.'

Dan sepertinya, mulai dari detik ini, ia akan melihat sosok lelaki tersebut dengan sudut pandang dan cara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

...


	4. Chapter 4 : Three

**Setetes Cinta dalam Rinai Hujan**

**By: Yuri Misaki and Auramour Pixie**

**Disclaimer : All of charas in Gundam Seed/Destiny by © Sunrise**

**( OOC, typo, dan lain-lain )**

* * *

><p><strong>Three...<strong>

BRAAAKK. Suara bantingan pintu kelas X-1 terdengar kencang. Siswa-siswi yang tengah berada di kelas sontak menoleh serempak ke arah pintu. Tampak sesosok gadis di muka pintu tersebut. Gadis itu melihat ke sekeliling, pandangan matanya menyapu setiap sudut di kelas. Kemudian sepasang bola matanya tertumbuk pada salah satu meja di kelas itu. Ia segera berjalan cepat menghampiri meja itu.

"Lacus-chan!" teriak gadis itu cukup kencang membuat Lacus yang tengah duduk di bangku meja tersebut mendongak cepat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa sih, Cagalli? Tak usah teriak-teriak juga kan?"protes Lacus yang merasa terganggu akibat teriakan Cagalli.

Namun Cagalli tak mengubrisnya. Ia malah menatap dalam-dalam mata biru muda Lacus.

"Lacus, katakan sejujurnya. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kira-senpai?" ucap Cagalli dengan suara yang pelan tepat di hadapan Lacus.

Mata Lacus membulat besar, mulutnya menganga lebar, "Apa maksudmu, Cagalli?"

Cagalli terkekeh mendengar tanggapan Lacus, "Tak usah pura-pura begitu, Lacus. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kemarin kau diantar pulang olehnya. Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah kok."

"Oh itu. Dengar ya Cagalli Yula Athha! Aku sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Kira. Kemarin itu ia hanya mengantarkanku pulang kok, tak lebih tak kurang," jelas Lacus tegas.

"Wah?"

"Iya."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Masa?"

"Ya."

"Serius?"

"Serius, Cagalli."

"Masa sih? Kok rasanya aku tidak percaya ya?" ujar Cagalli dengan cengirannya khasnya menggoda Lacus.

"Cagalli!" teriak Lacus kesal, ia menatap gadis aneh yang satu ini di depannya, "Jangan coba-coba mempermainkan aku!"

Cagalli tertawa sekencang-kencangnya melihat ekspresi kesal Lacus. Entah mengapa ia senang sekali menggoda temannya yang satu ini. Menurutnya wajah cantik Lacus akan sangat lucu bila sedang marah.

"Ah, kau ini cantik-cantik pemarah, Lacus. Aku kan hanya bercanda," ujar Cagalli bermaksud menjinakkan Lacus. "Tapi kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku tentang Kira dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya."

Lacus hanya menghela napas lelah. Ini berarti ia harus menceritakan seluruh kejadian dari awal ia bertemu dengan lelaki-sialan-tak-tahu-diri, yang ternyata bernama Kira, hingga pertemuannya dengan Tuan-Sok-Tahu, yang ternyata Kira juga, kepada Cagalli. Tapi mungkin adakalanya ia harus berbagi cerita dengan sahabat karibnya itu. Mungkin saja dengan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya, perasaannya akan jauh lebih baik.

"Oke, tapi tidak di sini kan, Cagalli," kata Lacus pelan. Sejenak kemudian ia menarik tangan Cagalli keluar dari kelas.

"Oh jadi begitu," ujar Cagalli mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti. Ia menatap Lacus dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Aih, romantis sekali! Pertemuan yang telah ditakdirkan."

"Romantis apanya? Ada juga pertemuan sial," ucap Lacus lirih. Ia menengok ke samping, "Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, Cagalli! Kau membuatku takut."

"Haha… habisnya kalian itu lucu sekali. Benci bisa jadi cinta _loh_, Lacus-ku sayang."

"Terserah," ujar Lacus akhirnya pasrah. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi sifat Cagalli yang seperti ini.

"Oh, iya!" Cagalli menepuk dahinya. Ia beralih pandang menatap Lacus di sampingnya, "Maafkan sahabatmu yang satu ini, Lacus. Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku baru ingat siang ini harus mengikuti les."

"Oke, tak masalah. Lagipula aku juga tidak pulang sendirian kok. Tenang saja."

Sepasang mata Cagalli yang sudah bulat makin membulat saja, ia menoleh ke samping, "Hah? Benarkah? Kau pulang dengan siapa, Lacus? Dengan Kira kah?"

Lacus menatap ragu ke arah sahabatnya, yang telah melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, itu. "Hmm… memangnya salah ya?"

Mendengar jawaban Lacus yang seperti itu, Cagalli semakin menyunggingkan senyum senangnya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya dan bergerak ke hadapan Lacus. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Lacus, "Tentu saja tidak salah, Lacus-ku! Malahan aku senang sekali mendengar kamu mulai akrab dengan Kira."

Lacus hanya tersenyum singkat menanggapi ucapan Cagalli. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya. Tangan Cagalli yang sedari tadi di bahunya kini pindah ke genggamannya. Ia menuntun Cagalli pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ayo, Cagalli! Sebaiknya kita masuk kelas saja sebelum bel berbunyi," ujar Lacus sembari berjalan.

"Eh, tunggu, Lacus!" sahut Cagalli tiba-tiba. Lacus menengok ke belakang. Ia mendapati wajah Cagalli yang tengah tersenyum. Cagalli berjalan mendekati Lacus, "Kau menyukai Kira?"

Mata biru muda Lacus terbelalak. Ia menatap Cagalli dalam-dalam sejenak. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Cagalli.

"Entahlah…"

...

Cuaca hari ini nampak berbeda, tak seperti biasanya. Langit kelam yang biasa diselimuti oleh awan-awan hitam kini telah sirna. Derai-derai air hujan yang turun mengalir mengikis jalanan kini tak nampak lagi. Matahari tak malu-malu lagi memancarkan cahaya hangatnya. Lautan biru ditemani dengan guratan-guratan awan putih nampak menghiasi langit. Cuaca cerah hadir menemani hari yang cerah.

Sesosok laki-laki nampak terengah-engah berlarian di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ia terus mempercepat langkahnya menuju gerbang depan. Di gerbang terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang panjangnya sepunggung tengah berdiri sendirian. Tubuhnya sengaja ia sandarkan pada tembok di sebelah gerbang. Melihat gadis itu tengah menunggu di sana, lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hei, sudah lama menunggu, Lacus-san?" tanya lelaki itu sembari menepuk bahu gadis yang kini sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Kau ini dari mana saja, Kira-san? Berani sekali membuat seorang gadis lama menunggu," ujar gadis itu sedikit kesal. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Maaf, nona cantik, aku baru saja selesai rapat dengan tim _robotic_," kata Kira lembut sembari tangannya mengelus pelan rambut gadis itu. Ia memerhatikan wajah Lacus yang nampak _blushing_ akibat ucapan dan perlakuannya itu. Entah mengapa ia senang melihat wajah gadis yang satu ini ketika sedang merona. Terlihat lebih manis.

"A-apa sih, Kira-san? Eh, aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar. Tunggu, ya!" ucap Lacus agak canggung. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya yang putih. Nampaknya ia malu bukan main. Terlihat jelas dari gelagat dan ucapannya.

Sementara Kira hanya menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya melihat sosok Lacus yang semakin lama semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya luput dari pandangannya.

...

Pintu sebuah toilet wanita terbuka. Terlihat Lacus di muka pintu toilet itu sedang merapikan seragam sekolahnya. Kemudian ia menyambar kenop pintu toilet dan menutupnya perlahan. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan santai. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sekerumunan siswa masih berkeliaran di setiap sudut sekolah. Wajar saja, karena bel pulang belum lama dibunyikan.

Lacus masih terus berjalan melewati deretan kelas XI. Tanpa sadar ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat ruang kelasnya di lantai atas. Segerombol teman sekelasnya masih berada di luar kelas tengah berkumpul. Namun ia tak menemukan sosok sahabatnya, Cagalli, ikut berkumpul di sana. Ia tahu Cagalli terburu-buru pulang hari ini karena ada les. Karena alasan itu pula Lacus tidak bisa pulang bersama Cagalli.

Tak terasa kini langkah kakinya sudah membawanya menuju gerbang depan sekolah. Ia semakin mempercepat laju kakinya. Dari jauh ia sudah dapat melihat sosok Kira yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis. Hah? Gadis?

Lacus mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tak salah lihat. Kira kini memang tengah bersama seorang gadis. Ia memandang mereka. Sepertinya akrab sekali hubungan mereka. Kira pun tak sungkan-sungkan menunjukkan tawanya yang jarang diperlihatkannya selama ini. Padahal, setahunya Kira jarang berakrab-akrab pada orang lain terutama pada perempuan. Tapi ini?

Melihat kejadian itu, Lacus terdiam sejenak. Sebongkah rasa aneh mulai menjalar di hatinya. Rasa apa ini? Ia tak tahu. Tapi saat ini yang ia rasakan hatinya terasa sakit, bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum. Perasaan macam apa ini? Pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di dalam benaknya. Namun ia berusaha menghiraukannya. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah Kira, tetapi perasaan bimbang masih menjalar di hatinya.

"Hei, Kira-san! Maaf lama menunggu," sapa Lacus sewajar mungkin. Ia berusaha menutupi kejanggalan di hatinya.

Kira menoleh ke samping mendapati Lacus sudah kembali. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya ke arah Lacus. Deg! Senyuman itu. Mendadak dada Lacus berdebar. Hanya karena melihat senyuman itu. Sesaat perasaan bimbang di hatinya sirna.

"Tak masalah Lacus," ujar Kira singkat. Dan sejurus kemudian Lacus kaget karena Kira sudah memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel '-san' lagi. Dan ini makin membuat perasaan Lacus nyaman. Kemudian Kira menatap gadis di sebelahnya dan Lacus bergantian. Ia menghentikan pandangannya pada Lacus, "Lacus-san, kenalkan dia Flay."

Gadis yang dipanggil Flay itu kini melontarkan senyum manisnya. Satu kata yang menggambarkan gadis itu. Cantik. Kulitnya yang putih sangat kontras dengan rambut lurusnya yang berwarna merah dan diikat ke belakang. Wajahnya yang manis dipadu dengan mata keabu-abuannya yang indah. Nampak lesung pipit di kedua belah pipinya. Sempurna. Cantik sekali.

Lacus dapat melihat gadis di hadapannya itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arahnya.

"Flay, Flay Allster" ucapnya. Senyum manisnya itu tak kunjung hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

"Lacus, Lacus Clyne" ujar Lacus agak canggung ketika berjabatan tangan dengan Flay.

Keduanya kini sudah meraih tangan masing-masing. Lacus kini dapat melihat Flay kembali menatap Kira. Deg. Perasaan itu. Mengapa di saat-saat seperti ini muncul kembali? Ia tak tahu perasaan apa itu. Tapi rasanya seperti ada luka menganga di lubang hatinya.

"Kira, aku pulang duluan ya! Dan kau Lacus-san, senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Flay lembut. Lagi-lagi ia melontarkan senyum manisnya itu. "_Bye_, sampai jumpa kalian!" ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" ujar Kira singkat ke arah Flay yang semakin menjauh. Sedangkan Lacus hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan salam Flay.

"Kira …" sahut Lacus tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"

"Gadis itu… eh, maksudku Flay-san, siapa dia?" tanya Lacus agak ragu. Ia memandang ke arah jalanan, tak berani menatap mata Kira. Takut? Mungkin.

"Dia mantan kekasihku,"

Lacus membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Namun ia masih tak berani menoleh ke arah Kira. Ia hanya menatap lurus jalanan di luar gerbang sekolah, tempat sosok Flay menghilang. Rasa sakit di hatinya tak kunjung hilang, malah semakin membesar.

"Cantik sekali…" ucap Lacus lirih. Sepasang mata biru mudanya masih memandang lurus ke depan.

"Ya, memang," timpal Kira datar. Entah mengapa ucapan Kira tadi membuat dadanya sesak, sulit bernapas. Sudah cukup! Lacus tak mau lagi merasakan rasa sakit ini. Tolong hentikan perasaan ini!

"Benar, dia memang cantik," ujar Kira sekali lagi mantap. Deg! Dada Lacus semakin sesak mendengar uraian kata yang keluar dari mulut Kira. Kali ini ia benar-benar butuh oksigen. Kenapa keadaan ini sungguh menyiksa?

"Tapi kurasa… gadis di sebelahku jauh lebih cantik."

Lacus sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kira, "A-apa? Apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

Kira membuang mukanya ke arah lain, "Tidak. Tidak ada siaran ulang," ujarnya menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah.

"Kita pulang saja, yuk!" ajak Kira berusaha mengubah topik. Ia meraih tangan Lacus tanpa basa-basi kemudian menggandengnya berjalan ke arah tempat ia memarkirkan motornya.

Raut wajah Lacus berubah drastis. Rasa sakit yang sedari tadi melandanya kini telah hilang. Luka-luka yang singgah di hatinya telah terobati tanpa bekas. Perasaan ini jauh lebih enak. Ia telah terbebaskan dari perasaan yang menyiksanya itu.

Lacus memandang Kira yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke bawah. Tangan Kira tengah menggenggam lembut tangannya. Dan ia suka itu. Sedetik kemudian senyum Lacus mengembang. Ia berharap waktu berhenti untuk sesaat, tidak bergulir menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa. Satu hal yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bahagia.

...


	5. Chapter 5 : Four

**Setetes Cinta dalam Rinai Hujan**

**By: Yuri Misaki and Auramour Pixie**

**Disclaimer : All of charas in Gundam Seed/Destiny by © Sunrise**

**( OOC, typo, dan lain-lain )**

* * *

><p><strong>Four...<strong>

"Lacus…" bisik Cagalli pelan. Namun Lacus tak kunjung menoleh ke arahnya. Cagalli memutar kedua bola matanya pasrah.

"Hei, Lacus!" sahutnya kembali dengan suara lebih keras. Tetapi sayang, Lacus tetap tak mendengar Cagalli menyahutnya. Namun Cagalli masih terus berusaha memanggilnya, "Hei, Lacus-"

"Lacus Clyne! Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?"

Teriakan seseorang mampu membuat Lacus tersadar dari _day dreaming_nya. Lacus mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mendongak ke atas. Raut wajahnya berubah tegang. Mimpi buruk apalagi yang akan menimpanya? Mampus sudah riwayatnya hari ini!

"Eh.. ehm.. i-itu.. ma-"

"Lacus! Bisakah kau mengerjakan soal di papan tulis?" perintah seorang guru matematika, yang tadi meneriakkan namanya.

Lacus menatap soal yang tertera di papan tulis. Trigonometri. Sial! Ia paling lemah dalam pelajaran trigonometri.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Lacus? Cepat kerjakan soal itu!" perintah guru itu sekali lagi.

Lacus menoleh ke samping menatap teman sebangkunya, Cagalli. Namun sepertinya kali ini Cagalli tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya. Akhirnya ia mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk beranjak dari bangkunya ke arah papan tulis.

Lacus menatap serangkaian soal di papan tulis. Ia meneguk ludah. Rasa takut dan tegang mulai menjalar di sekelilingnya. Mati sudah nasibnya kali ini! Ia tak mengerti sama sekali soal apa yang sedang ia kerjakan di depan kelas.

...

"Cagalli-chan!" sahut Lacus ketika melihat sahabatnya beranjak meninggalkannya ke luar kelas. Ia segera membereskan buku-bukunya kilat ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia mengenakan tasnya dan menyusul Cagalli yang sedang berdiri menunggunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyadarkanku? Kau tega sekali membuat sahabatmu ini dihukum hanya karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal di papan tulis," ujar Lacus kesal.

Cagalli memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus pelan, "Aku sudah berkali-kali memanggil namamu, tapi kau yang tidak sadar-sadar, Lacus-ku yang cantik."

"Hah? Yang benar? Memangnya kau memanggilku?"

"Haduh, Lacus, aku sudah tiga kali memperingatkanmu sebelum Mrs. Ramius menghampiri meja kita. Tapi kau malah menghiraukanku begitu saja," jelas Cagalli pada Lacus, "Memang sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan? Tidak biasanya kau melamun saat pelajaran."

"Tidak ada," jawab Lacus datar..

"Kira ya?" tebak Cagalli.

Lacus tersenyum sinis memandang Cagalli, "Sok tahu sekali dirimu ini."

Cagalli menatap kesal wajah sahabatnya itu, "Ah kau ini selalu saja menghindar, Lacus. Kenapa kau tidak pernah jujur kepadaku?"

"Memangnya wajahku ini wajah pembohong, hah?" timpal Lacus terbawa kesal, "Sudahlah tak perlu dibahas lagi. Tak penting juga."

Cagalli masih menatap curiga Lacus.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Cagalli!"

"Kau menyukai Kira-senpai kan, Lacus?"

Lacus hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Cagalli dengan menaikkan bahunya. Ia tak peduli.

"Oke... pura-pura tak mau mendengar ya..? Padahal aku mau menyampaikan satu kabar penting lo...!" pancing Cagalli yang tentu saja sukses membuat Lacus menjadi penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Begini ya... akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering melamun, Lacus-ku sayang dan sampai saat ini kau belum memberitahukan penyebabnya padaku..."

"Hanya itu?" decak Lacus kesal.

"Oh...ada satu lagi! Perubahan sikapmu itu kurasa hampir sama dengan Kira. Kudengar dari kakak-kakak kelas kalau akhir-akhir ini Kira yang awalnya pendiam dan melankolis menjadi periang dan perhatian"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Lacus dengan tak minat meskipun sebenarnya dadanya berdebar tak karuan.

Cagalli mengembangkan senyum jenakanya, "Tentu saja ada Lacus sahabatku, itu tandanya kalian sudah saling suka, benarkah begitu?"

Deg! Kali ini, pertanyaan Cagalli yang satu ini sukses membuat rona merah di wajah cantik Lacus muncul dan sontak membuat sahabatnya terkekeh-kekeh sendiri, senang telah mengetahui jawaban sebenarnya dari Lacus.

"Oh, iya!" tiba-tiba Lacus teringat sesuatu. Ia kemudian merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dengan corak putih di beberapa sudut.

Cagalli yang berada di hadapan Lacus terlihat bingung. Setahunya Lacus tidak pernah punya jaket itu. Ia menatap heran Lacus, "Jaket siapa itu, Lacus?"

"Ini jaket Kira yang kupinjam kemarin. Aku duluan ya, Cagalli! Jaket ini harus cepat-cepat kukembalikkan," jelas Lacus. Kemudian ia bergegas keluar kelas meninggalkan Cagalli yang masih termangu di dalam kelas sembari tersenyum,

"Semoga harimu bersama Kira menyenangkan ya..."

...

Lacus berjalan menuruni tiap anak tangga dengan perlahan. Kemudian ia melangkah ringan menuju deretan kelas XI. Jaket milik Kira berada erat di pelukannya. Hangat. Satu kata yang ia rasakan saat menyentuh jaket Kira. Langkah terhenti ketika ia sudah berada di depan kelas XI-4.

"Aku masih menyukaimu, Kira!"

Mata Lacus membulat lebar. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Ia mencari asal suara tersebut yang ternyata terdengar dari balik ruang kelas ini. Ia melihat pintu kelas itu sedikit terbuka. Ia mencoba mengintip dari balik celah pintu tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian nafas Lacus tercekat. Dadanya perlahan menjadi sesak. Rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar lagi. Luka yang menganga di hatinya kini terbuka lebar. Ia tak sanggup melihat ini, tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. Bulir-bulir air mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Namun ia menahannya sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tak berjatuhan.

BLAK! Tak sengaja pintu ruang kelas XI-4 terbuka lebar. Lacus menampakkan dirinya di muka pintu. Jaket hitam milik Kira masih berada erat dalam pelukannya. Lacus menatap lirih kedua orang itu yang berada di dalam kelas itu.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud me-mengganggu kalian. A-aku hanya mau me-mengembalikan jaket ini. Terima kasih Kira, " ucapnya terbata-bata. Ia menatap Kira untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah meletakkan jaket di meja dekat pintu, Lacus bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Ia berlari sejauh-jauhnya menghindar dari sana. Tak peduli walaupun Kira memanggil-manggil namanya.

Satu hal yang ia rasakan. Sakit.

...

Lacus terus berlari keluar gerbang sekolah secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tak peduli lagi meskipun orang-orang di sekitarnya tengah memandangnya aneh. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari tempat itu. Menjauh dari Kira. Entah mengapa kini dadanya sulit untuk bernapas. Ia merasa oksigen yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya tiba-tiba surut sejenak.

Tes. Butir-butir air merembes keluar dari mata biru muda Lacus. Ia tak mampu lagi membendung air mata yang sedari tadi menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Masih terbayang dengan jelas di dalam memorinya. Mantan kekasih Kira, Flay, yang telah mengutarakan perasaannya. Kira yang tengah memeluk Flay yang menangis. Entah mengapa ia tak suka melihat situasi itu.

Sakit. Ia mencengkeram dadanya keras. Sakit sekali. Derai-derai air mata masih mengalir pada seluk beluk wajahnya.

Perasaan apa ini?

Mengapa terasa sangat menyiksa?

Tes tes tes. Suara tersebut bukan berasal dari air mata Lacus. Lacus mendongak ke atas sejenak. Tetesan-tetesan air hujan mulai jatuh perlahan mengguyur tubuhnya. Bagus! Di saat dirinya tengah terpuruk, hujan mulai turun. Dan ia benci itu. Mengapa kejadian-kejadian buruk yang menimpanya selalu ditemani hujan?

Lacus memejamkan matanya sejenak. Membiarkan bulir-bulir air hujan yang menyentuh wajahnya menyatu dengan air matanya

Saat ia hanya berharap dirinya akan musnah terbawa aliran hujan.

...


	6. Chapter 6 : Five

**Setetes Cinta dalam Rinai Hujan**

**By: Yuri Misaki and Auramour Pixie**

**Disclaimer : All of charas in Gundam Seed/Destiny by © Sunrise**

**( OOC, typo, dan lain-lain )**

* * *

><p><strong>Five...<strong>

Bias-bias cahaya mentari menembus melalui sela-sela jendela kamar Lacus yang kini telah terbuka. Sinar menyilaukan yang masuk ke dalam ruangan mampu membuat pemiliknya tersentuh sejenak. Lacus mengerjapkan matanya yang silau terkena cahaya matahari. Dengan malas, ia membuka sepasang matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. Walaupun masih nampak berkunang-kunang namun ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Lacus mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Dinding ruangan yang dibalut cat berwarna biru muda dan baby pink –warna kesukaan sekaligus warna matanya. Sebuah meja belajar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni berdiri tegak di sudut kanan kamar. Sebuah laptop mini berwarna merah terletak rapi di atasnya. Di sampingnya terlihat lemari pakaian yang berwarna biru langit, hampir senada dengan warna dinding catnya. Lalu di sudut sebelah kiri terdapat meja rias lengkap dengan kacanya yang cukup besar.

Lacus sadar. Ia saat ini tengah berada di kamarnya sendiri. Kemudian ia melirik jam weker kesayangannya di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Pukul 10.00. Sudah siang ternyata. Ini berarti ia tertidur lama sekali. Iya tahu sungguh betapa melelahkannya dia. Ia menyentuh dahinya dengan tangan kanan. Masih sedikit panas.

Cklek. Pintu kamar Lacus terbuka perlahan. Seseorang menampakkan dirinya di muka pintu. Di tangannya penuh dengan sebuah nampan kecil berisi sarapan. Ia mulai berjalan memasuki kamar mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Lacus.

"Pagi, sayang! Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Tidurmu nyenyak?" sahut seorang wanita separuh baya yang tak lain adalah ibu kandungnya Lacus. Ia meletakkan nampan, yang berisi sepiring penuh bubur _oats_ dan secangkir teh hangat, di meja kecil yang tepat berada di sebelah tempat tidur Lacus. Kemudian ia mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur. Tangan lembutnya ia letakkan di dahi Lacus.

"Keadaanmu sudah lebih baik, Lacus. Hanya demam kecil. Tapi biarpun begitu kau harus banyak istirahat, sayang," ujar Ibu Lacus sembari tersenyum hangat. Ia mengusap dahi Lacus pelan dan mengecupnya perlahan. Sejenak kemudian ia beranjak ke arah pintu kamar. Tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu, langkahnya terhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sejenak menatap Lacus.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk memakan sarapanmu itu, Lacus. Ibu tahu kau tidak suka bubur _oats_, tapi kali ini kau harus mengisi perutmu biarpun hanya sedikit. Istirahat ya, sayang!" setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, ia melenggang pergi ke luar dari kamar.

Lacus hanya tersenyum lemah menatap sosok ibunya yang kini telah pergi. Kondisinya saat ini memang masih lemah. Namun ia bersyukur masih memiliki seorang ibu yang sangat memerhatikannya. Ia beralih pandang pada meja di sebelahnya. Ia mengambil nampan kecil itu dan menaruhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang sepiring bubur _oats_, 'Euh, _oats_, sungguh makanan bodoh yang menjijikkan,' batinnya lirih. Ia mengaduk-ngaduk _oats_nya lalu memaksakan beberapa suap sendok _oats _masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Hueeek," Lacus menelan paksa oats yang tidak disukainya. Ia meletakkan kembali sendok ke nampan. Lalu tangannya beralih meraih secangkir teh hangat dan menyesapnya dengan perlahan. Ia menaruh nampan sarapannya itu ke meja kecil sebelahnya.

Ctaaar!

Suara petir dan kilatan cahaya beradu menyambar langit. Awan-awan mendung bergerumul menutupi lautan biru yang sedari tadi masih terbentang luas. Derai-derai air turun perlahan mengikis tanah dan bebatuan. Sepanjang jalanan nampak basah terkena percikan air yang jatuh. Hujan lagi.

Lacus menatap lirih dari balik jendela kamarnya, "Aneh sekali! Jelas-jelas tadi cuaca sedang cerah. Tapi kini mendadak hujan. Mimpi buruk apa lagi sekarang?"

Tuk. Lacus menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya. Barusan ia merasa telah mendengar kaca jendelanya terlempari sesuatu. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang masih berantakan. Dirinya kini sudah berada di depan jendela kamarnya. Ia menemukan sebuah kerikil kecil yang terbungkus oleh secarik kertas putih di sekitar jendela. Diambilnya kerikil itu oleh tangannya. Ia melepaskan secarik kertas dari kerikil itu. Sederetan tulisan tertera di kertas itu.

_Temui aku di depan rumahmu!_

_Aku__ ingin bicara_

_-Kira-_

Lacus memerhatikan kertas itu dengan seksama. Ia membacanya berulang-ulang, bermaksud mencerna arti setiap kata yang teruntai dalam secarik kertas itu. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Sesosok lelaki tengah bersandar santai pada tembok di depan rumahnya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan basah sebagian terkena hujan. Senyuman khas di sudut bibirnya nampak melengkapi wajah lelaki itu. Ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya ketika melihat Lacus berada di balik jendela.

"Kira? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini?" Lacus menatap sosok Kira di luar rumahnya heran. Sebelah alisnya bertaut. Serangkaian pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

"Dasar bodoh!" ujarnya sedikit kesal. Namun sedetik kemudian ia segera menyambar jaket putih yang ia letakkan di dekat kursi belajar dan bergegas mengenakannya. Lalu ia melenggang cepat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Heh, sedang apa kau di sini?" Lacus memandang sinis sosok di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena tak memberi tahu lebih dulu kalau aku akan kemari, tapi bisakah kau lebih sopan untuk menyambut tamumu?" sindir Kira datar. Ia menatap dalam mata biru muda Lacus.

Lacus menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Ia menatap balik mata _violet_ tajam di depannya, "Kau tidak sekolah? Bukankah jam pulang masih lama?"

"Aku bolos," ucap Kira singkat.

Lacus membelalakkan matanya tapi sejenak kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. Ia tersenyum sinis, "Huh, dasar nakal! Berani sekali dirimu melanggar peraturan sekolah."

Kira kembali mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya, "Kalau seandainya aku tak tahu kalau kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, aku takkan kemari"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tak masuk sekolah hari ini?"

Kira tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Lacus. Ia maju selangkah lebih dekat ke hadapan Lacus. Ia menatap wajah Lacus dengan seksama. Tangan kekarnya kemudian menyentuh dahi Lacus lembut. Semburat merah menjalar di pipi putih Lacus ketika tangan Kira berada di keningnya. Sentuhan hangat itu. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa ketika Kira menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kudengar dari sahabatmu itu kalau kau sedang sakit. Jadi aku bermaksud menjengukmu ke mari," ujar Kira pelan. Seulas senyum kecil terlukis di wajah tampannya, "Dan ternyata benar kau terkena demam."

Lacus terpana memandang Kira. Ia tak menyangka lelaki di hadapannya ini berniat baik sampai merelakan bolos sekolah. Tanpa sadar senyum menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Dasar kamu ini! Kenapa kau kemarin hujan-hujanan? Sudah tahu kalau hujan-hujanan bisa jadi sakit! Apa kamu tak terpikir kalau kamu hujan-hujanan kayak kemarin jadi sakit demam begini?" entah hanya perasaan Lacus saja atau bagaimana, di hadapannya Kira menjadi sosok yang banyak bicara sekaligus perhatian padanya. Setidaknya, ia senang mengetahui hal itu.

Namun, senyum yang sempat terukir di wajahnya kini surut. Raut wajahnya berubah jadi masam. Ia menatap kesal ke arah Kira, "Huh, semua ini kan gara-gara kamu! Seenaknya saja menyalahkan orang!"

Kira tersenyum singkat memandang wajah masam Lacus, "Wajahmu semakin jelek kalau cemberut begitu, Lacus."

Lacus membuang mukanya kesal, "Biar saja. Aku tak peduli!"

Kira hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Lacus yang satu ini. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Lacus yang berhasil membuat gadis itu tersentak. Lalu ia mengelus rambut Lacus lembut, "Sudah, jangan ngambek! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sekarang."

Lacus menoleh ke arah Kira, "Hah? Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat yang kau sukai."

Lacus berpikir sejenak memutar otaknya. Ia membayangkan tempat-tempat _favorite_nya yang sering ia datangi.

"Sudahlah tak perlu banyak berpikir. Lebih baik sekarang kau persiapkan dirimu baik-baik! Aku akan menunggumu di sini," ujar Kira tak sabar. Ia mendorong tubuh Lacus masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hei, hei, tunggu dulu! Tak perlu dorong-dorong juga kan?"

...

"Mengapa kau membawaku kemari, Kira?" tanya Lacus sembari menyesap secangkir _cafe au lait_. Ia memandang suasana di sekitarnya. Masih sama ketika ia pertama kali mengunjungi _Une Tasse deCafé_. Hangat, nyaman, tenang.

"Kau masih ingat ketika kita bertemu di _café_ ini?" tanya Kira balik seraya meletakkan secangkir _cappucinno latte_ yang masih tersisa setengah.

Lacus memutar kedua mata biru mudanya mengingat kembali _momen-momen_ pertemuan mereka, "Tentu saja. Kau tahu? Saat itu kau sangat menyebalkan! Aku benar-benar muak ketika kau mengacuhkan aku!"

Kira tersenyum tipis memandang raut wajah Lacus, "Kalau sekarang?"

"Masih me-nye-bal-kan," jawab Lacus sengaja mengeja kata 'menyebalkan' di depan wajah Kira.

"Kayak kau tidak menyebalkan saja," timpal Kira terkekeh geli. Ia menatap wajah Lacus yang berubah masam. Entah mengapa ia suka sekali menggoda Lacus. Ia senang melihat beragam ekspresi gadis itu. Ia memandang mata biru muda Lacus dalam dengan mata _violet_nya. Indah. Berbinar, memancarkan kehangatan. "Kau _coordinator_ ya?"

"_Yap_, tau dari mana?" tanya Lacus.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku sering berpikir kalau kita ini sama,"

Mata biru muda Lacus membulat tak percaya, "Jadi kau ini—"

"Ya, kita sama-sama coordinator," potong Kira sambil terus menatap Lacus dengan perhatian. Lalu ia kembali bertanya,"Kalau begitu apakah orangtuamu yang mengembangkan gen-mu saat kau masih berupa janin?"

"Betul sekali! Sungguh jenius dirimu itu!" ujar Lacus sembari menyunggingkan senyum cerianya.

Kira tersenyum tipis, "Ibumu?"

"Bukan," jawab Lacus datar. Senyum cerianya perlahan surut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kaca _café_.

"Ayahku," lanjutnya lirih.

Kira menyadari adanya perubahan raut wajah Lacus. Ia menatap Lacus yang tengah memandang ke luar, "Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal, Lacus"

Lacus menoleh. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat tanda setuju.

"Mengapa kau membenci hujan?"

"….." Lacus terpaku. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Rasanya pita suaranya tercekat. Sekelibat memori muncul di benaknya memutar sebuah film masa lalunya.

"Karena hujan telah merenggut nyawa ayahku,"

Sepasang mata _violet_ Kira melebar. Ia menatap Lacus tak percaya. Seketika muncul segenap rasa penyesalan di hatinya. Seharusnya ia tidak menanyakan hal itu.

"Maaf…"

"Tak apa, Kira. Ini semua bukan salahmu," ujar Lacus sembari mencoba memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Hanya saja senyumnya nampak miris kali ini, nampak menyedihkan.

Kira tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok Lacus yang rapuh.

"Ayahku mengalami kecelakaan saat hujan. Motornya tertabrak sebuah truk besar ketika hendak mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Ayahku tewas seketika sedangkan aku yang diboncengnya dapat selamat…"

Kira sempat tercengang. Namun ia serius masih mendengarkan cerita Lacus.

Lacus menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku yang saat itu baru berusia 6 tahun melihat tubuh ayahku yang tak berdaya tergeletak di jalanan merasa sangat _shock_. Ketika itu hujan turun deras, darah yang mengalir di sepanjang tubuh ayahku merembes ke luar. Aku naas melihat pemandangan itu. Sejak saat itu aku mulai membenci hujan."

Setelah mendengar rentetan kisah Lacus, Kira beranjak dari bangkunya. Ia menarik tangan Lacus, menggenggamnya erat.

"Ikut denganku!" ajak Kira.

Lacus tersentak. Ia memandang mata _violet_ Kira heran, "eh, kemana?"

Kira melontarkan senyum khasnya, "nanti kau juga tahu."

...

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di sebuah danau kecil. Dari balik mobil tersebut keluar sesosok lelaki tampan. Ia menengadahkan tangannya ke udara. Tetes-tetes air nampak tak bersisa. Hujan sudah tidak mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Lalu Ia memandang langit. Semburat cahaya kuning mulai menembus awan-awan hitam yang tadi bergerombol.

"Hei, Kira! Mengapa kau mengajakku ke mari?" ujar seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari mobil sedan itu.

"Tak usah banyak bertanya dulu, Lacus," ujar Kira tersenyum melihat gadis itu.

Kira berjalan menghampiri gadis yang bernama Lacus tersebut. Kemudian ia meraih tangan Lacus dan menggenggamnya lembut, "tutup matamu!"

Lacus menoleh ke arah Kira, "a-apa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Lakukan saja!" perintah Kira tak sabar.

Dengan terpaksa Lacus memejamkan kedua bola matanya disertai gerutuan-gerutuan tak jelas di mulutnya.

Kira lalu berjalan menuntun gadis yang bernama Lacus itu dengan perlahan. Mereka terus berjalan mendekat ke arah danau kecil itu. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Kira menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Lacus.

"Sekarang, buka matamu!"

Lacus membuka sepasang mata biru mudanya yang sempat terpejam. Sejenak kemudian matanya melebar sempurna. Ia tak percaya apa yang kini sedang ia lihat sekarang. Ia takjub. Terpesona.

Di hadapannya terhampar danau biru jernih yang cukup luas. Siluet-siluet cahaya memendar di di permukaannya, menimbulkan bias-bias sinar yang indah. Tepat di atas danau tersebut terbentang peristiwa alam yang melengkung di sepanjang danau dengan rangkaian warna gemerlap yang menghiasinya. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan ungu berpadu menjadi satu, menyempurnakan keindahan pelangi tersebut.

"Luarbiasa! Indah sekali…" Lacus tak henti-hentinya memuji kekayaan alam yang tengah ia saksikan itu. Kemudian ia menegok ke samping, mendapati Kira tengah menemaninya saat ini. Ia menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya, "terima kasih banyak, Kira."

Kira menoleh ke arah Lacus. Ia hanya melontarkan senyuman khasnya. Ia sudah cukup puas dapat melihat gadis di sebelahnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Oh, iya. Mengapa kau melakukan ini semua untukku, Kira?"

"Ini sebagai wujud terima kasihku padamu, Lacus. Semenjak kita bertemu, aku jadi berubah ke arah yang lebih baik. Apa kau tahu? Dulu, aku ini orangnya pendiam dan melankolis kecuali kepada orang-orang yang sudah akrab denganku. Jadi, untuk itulah...," jelas Kira panjang lebar.

"Tapi kau tidak harus repot-repot melakukan ini semua untukku hanya untuk berterimakasih bukan?"

Senyuman tipis Kira berganti menjadi senyum hangat. Ia memandang dalam-dalam sepasang mata biru muda milik Lacus.

Pandangan mereka menyatu.

_Violet_ bertemu biru muda.

"Karena-," Kira meraih tangan Lacus, menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Lacus. Mata _violet_nya masih tak lepas dari pandangan mata biru muda Lacus.

"Aku menyukaimu….."

...


	7. Chapter 7 : Epilogue

**Setetes Cinta dalam Rinai Hujan**

**By: Yuri Misaki and Auramour Pixie**

**Disclaimer : All of charas in Gundam Seed/Destiny by © Sunrise**

**( OOC, typo, dan lain-lain )**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

Hari ini masih sama dengan hari sebelumnya. Sekelebatan awan mendung masih menyelebungi hamparan permadani biru. Derai-derai air jatuh satu-persatu menyentuh jalanan, bergemericik mengikis aspal. Sesosok gadis coordinator dan berrambut mera muda tengah menyusuri jalanan basah. Bulir-bulir hujan menyentuh tubuhnya yang sudah separuh basah. Ia melangkah ringan sembari bersenandung riang.

"Lacus!"

Sesosok lelaki menyerukan namanya dari jauh. Gadis yang dipanggil Lacus itu menengok ke belakang. Senyum tipis terukir manis di wajahnya kala melihat lelaki itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Dasar kau ini! Masih saja hujan-hujanan!," ujar lelaki itu khawatir ketika sudah berada di hadapan Lacus.

Senyum manis yang tadi tertera di wajah Lacus nampak menyusut, "kau ini datang ke mari hanya untuk mengomeliku?"

Kira menatap lembut wajah gadis di depannya yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Lacus yang sudah setengah basah, "sudah kubilang wajahmu semakin jelek kalau kau cemberut begitu, Lacus."

Lacus tak memedulikan ucapan Kira. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Kira yang sedari tadi berada di atas kepalanya.

"Jangan ngambek begitu, _dong_! Tapi aku senang melihat kau begini. Sepertinya hujan tak lagi menjadi hal yang kau benci."

Raut wajah Lacus mendadak berubah. Ia menatap mata _violet_ Kira dalam. Seakan menghanyutkan apa saja yang ada di hadapan mata itu. Tanpa ia sadari senyum manis terukir kembali di raut wajahnya. Ia terenyuh, seakan-akan hanyut dalam mata Kira.

"Mungkin..." ujar Lacus lembut.

"Karena hujan telah mempertemukanku denganmu..."


End file.
